Oolong/Gallery
Manga P oolong.jpg| Bulmabreastcompare1.JPG|Oolong in Bulma's form showing off her breasts to Roshi in the manga Anime Dragon Ball OniOolong1.png|Oolong as an Ogre Oolong arrives.jpg|Oolong arrives OOLONG AND GOKU.PNG|Oolong meets Goku Oolong talking to goku damon form.jpg|Oolong as an Ogre in tuxedo WeddingOolong.png|Oolong happy Oolong about to change.jpg|Oolong about to change Handsome Oolong.jpg|Oolong as a Frenchman Oolong realizes goku's a guy.jpg|Oolong shocked AfraidFrenchOolong.png|Oolong afraid AngryFrenchOolong.png|Oolong angry Oolong speaking to goku.jpg|Bull Oolong speaking to Goku RunningBullOlong.png|Bull Oolong running BullOolong2.png|Oolong as a bull LyingOolong.png|Oolong in his true form Oolong transforming to robot.jpg|Oolong Popular oolong pic.jpg|Oolong after waiting 5 minutes RobotOolong.png|Oolong as a Ramen Robot Oolong telling goku he'll dip him in this soup.jpg|Oolong dips his thumb in hot soup my mistake Robotoolongmistake.jpg|Oolong hurt OolongBlamesGokuForHisBurningThumb.png|Oolong blames Goku for his own mistake Robotoolongowned.jpg|Oolong hurt by Johnny Oolong yelling at goku once a freakin again.jpg|Oolong yelling at Goku Oolong after seeing Goku's Power.jpg|Oolong after seeing Goku's power BatOolong.png|Oolong as a bat RocketOolong.png|Oolong as a rocket OolongFiveMinsUp.PNG|Oolong's five minutes are up GokuCatchesOolong.png|Goku catches Oolong Oolong tied up.PNG|Oolong tied up Oolong saying why that he wanted a nice girl.PNG|Oolong saying he wanted a nice girl Oolong yelling at goku about touching his private.jpg|Oolong yelling at Goku Oolong not wanting to go to fire mountain.jpg|Oolong Oolong scared about fire mountain.jpg|Oolong scared about fire mountain Oolong as a fish.jpg|Oolong as a fish Oolong as a fish swimming.jpg|Fish Oolong swimming Oolong trying to impress Bulma.jpg|Oolong trying to impress Bulma The Pill.jpg|Oolong gets a candy from Bulma OolongPaddle.png|Oolong as a paddle OolongMob.png|Oolong as a motorcycle Oolongpanties.jpg|Oolong as a pair of panties OolongFrustrated.DB.png|Oolong frustrated OolongDB.jpg|Oolong tries to leave Oolong trying to escape.jpg|Oolong trying to escape Oolongs about to have diharrea.jpg|Oolong about to have diarrhea Oolong is gonna have diharrea.jpg Oolongs got to poop.jpg Oolong about to transform to a bike.jpg|Oolong about to transform to a bike Oolong yamcha the desert badnit.jpg|Oolong talking Oolong3.jpg|Oolong talking Oolong in the desert.jpg|Oolong in Diablo Desert Oolong.Ep.6.DB.png|Oolong talking Oolong as a fly.jpg|Oolong as a fly Oolong Episode 5.jpg|Oolong surprised Oolong by the oven.jpg|Oolong Oolong chicken.jpg|Oolong taking chicken out a oven Oolong and goku in the house wagon.jpg|Oolong Oolong with the dragonball.jpg|Oolong holding a Dragon Ball Oolong thinking of a wish.jpg|Oolong thinking of a wish Oolong Juice.jpg|Oolong with juice ImagesCAJ6GANK.jpg|Oolong laughing mischievously Oolong heading upstairs.jpg|Oolong heading upstairs Oolong with Bulma.jpg|Oolong near Bulma Oolong finds out goku aka puar is awake.jpg|Oolong frustrated BulmaOolong1.png|Oolong as Bulma Oolong after Yamcha leaves.jpg|Oolong after Yamcha left Oolong with a shotgun.jpg|Oolong with a shotgun Ep 6 goku and oolong.jpg|Oolong with Goku Oolong talking to Goku episode 6.jpg|Oolong in the desert Oolong wants to carry Bulma.jpg|Oolong wants to carry Bulma Bulma and oolong in a car.jpg|Oolong and Bulma Goku and Oolong in a car.jpg|Goku and Oolong Oolong driving in the car.jpg|Oolong Oolong peeing himself.PNG|Oolong scared Chichiassumption.png|Oolong imagines Chi-Chi BulmaOolong3.png|Oolong partial transformed into Bulma BulmaOolong2.png|Oolong partial transformed into Bulma 2Bulmas.png|Oolong successful transforms into Bulma PafPaf1.png|Oolong in Bulma's form deceiving Roshi OolongBoobs.png|Oolong in Bulma's form showing off her breasts to Roshi in the anime Oolong.jpg|Oolong in Ox-King's hovercar OolongDB (2).jpg|Oolong drives Ox-King's hovercar Oolong ruins pilafs wish.jpg|Oolong ruining Pilaf's wish 1262456178492 f.jpg|Oolong "wearing" the panties Shenron gave him TooSappy.png|Oolong Oolong with ice cream.png|Oolong with ice cream during the 21st World Tournament Oolong struggles holding Bumla up.png|Oolong struggles holding Bulma up Oolong checks Bulma out.png|Oolong checks Bulma out 066ARealBind05.jpg|Puar and Oolong Oolong is angry.png|Oolong is angry OolongDB (3).jpg|Oolong KonkichiOolongBulma.png|Oolong and Bulma at the 22nd Tournament OolongCallingTheWaiter.png|Bulma and Oolong at the 22nd Tournament CheerleaderOolong1.png|Oolong as a cheerleader CheerleaderOolong2.png|Oolong cheers OilOolong.png|Oolong's mischief look Bulmaoolonglaunchontree.png|Oolong leaning on a tree Dragon Ball Z Oolong4.PNG|Oolong in Dragon Ball Z Sdfgfdg.jpg|Turtle, Roshi, and Oolong Chichipantycase.png|Oolong hiding in Chi-Chi's case 3004.jpg|Oolong at Kame House OolongS2.png|Oolong angry that Idasa's mom spilled his drink 197 20120224-19210159.jpg|Oolong during the final of the junior division Films Curse of the Blood Rubies Oolong-COTBR.png|Oolong as an Ogre in Curse of the Blood Rubies OolongRobot-COTBR.png|Oolong as a Ramen Robot in Curse of the Blood Rubies OolongIntoBulma.png|Oolong transforming for Bulma in Curse of the Blood Rubies TryAgainOolong.png|Oolong's attempt at Bulma in Curse of the Blood Rubies Breasts picker.png|Oolong in his Bulma's state, poking Bulma's breasts in Curse of the Blood Rubies TwoBulmas.png|The real Bulma is embarrassed by Oolong poking her breasts while in her form in Curse of the Blood Rubies Dragonball-Movie01 1000.jpg|Oolong in Bulma's form showing off her breasts to Roshi in Curse of the Blood Rubies Goku's Traffic Safety DragonBallSpecial18.jpg|Oolong in Goku's Traffic Safety Mystical Adventure Bulma's red hair ribbon (left).jpg|Oolong in Mystical Adventure The World's Strongest DragonBallZMovie22.jpg|Oolong in The World's Strongest Oolongcooking.TWS.png|Oolong at Kame House in The World's Strongest Lord Slug Oolong gets stamped in lord slug movie.jpg|A Slug Soldier steps on Oolong when he is pretending to be dead The Return of Cooler Roshi, Yajirobe, Oolong.jpg|Yajirobe and Oolong on New Namek Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Oolong Smashing Master Roshi.jpg|Oolong in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan The Path to Power BullOolong(PtP).png|Oolong as a bull in The Path to Power MechaOolong.png|Oolong as a Ramen Robot in The Path to Power Oolong Path to power.png|Oolong in The Path to Power BatOolong(PtP).png|Oolong as a bat in The Path to Power OolongRevealed.png|Oolong in The Path to Power CrabOolong.png|Oolong as a crab PaperOolong.png|Oolong as a paper TomatOolong.png|Oolong as a persimmon OolongScrew.png|Oolong as a nail OolongVegetable.png|Oolong as a vegetable KeyOolong.png|Oolong as a key Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! DragonBallJumpSpecial200833.jpg|Oolong and Puar in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! DragonBallJumpSpecial200827.jpg|Oolong and Roshi in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Battle of Gods Roshi&Oolong(BoG).jpg|Roshi and Oolong in Battle of Gods BulmaVegetaGokuOolongP1(BoG).png|Goku and Oolong in Battle of Gods BulmaVegetaGokuOolongP3(BoG).png|Goku and Oolong in Battle of Gods Video Games 144.jpg|Oolong in Dragon Daihikyou Oolong(UB22).png|Oolong in Ultimate Battle 22 oolong in kakarot games.jpg|Oolong in Kakarot Cards Wa029.jpg|Oolong in the Bandai CCG DB-007.jpg.jpg|''Dragon Ball Super Card Game'' Oolong card Artwork Yamcha and Oolong play soccer by Akira Toriyama.png|Oolong and Yamcha play soccer, by Akira Toriyama BullOolong(Daiz10).png|Bull Oolong concept art for The Path to Power Oolong2013.png|Oolong art for Battle of Gods Of oolong.jpg|A fact about Oolong Other Media OolongJourneyWestDB.jpg|Oolong's incarnation is a live-action movie Category:Galleries